


Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite

by saisailove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, But mostly fluff, Canon Divergence - A Tale of Two Stans, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisailove/pseuds/saisailove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ford was interrupted before he could all but tell Stan to leave his house at the end of summer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite

Ford sighed, “Listen Stanley, I–”

“GRUNKLE STAN!! GRUNKLE FORD!!” A young, high pitched voice suddenly called out. A quiet pitter-patter of footsteps echoed through the hall until Mabel and Dipper were standing in front of the two older twins.

Stan turned to face them, surprised. He kneeled down and said “Kids, what are you still doin’ up? I thought I told you two to hit the hay.”

“Oh, we know!” Mabel’s cheery voice replied. “We just wanted to say goodnight to you two before we did.”

“Y-yeah!” Dipper excitedly added, his voice cracking slightly. He hung back a bit, still in awe of Ford.

“Oh,” Stan muttered, caught off guard. “Well, alright. Come ‘ere ya two little gremlins.” He wrapped an arm around each twin, as they wrapped their arms around him in return. “G’night, kids.”

“Goodnight, Grunkle Stan!” the two echoed back. They left Stan and turned to Ford, not sure what to make of him quite yet. A moment passed. At last, Mabel shrugged, and hugged his leg. “Goodnight, Grunkle Ford!! I like your new sweater!”

“Oh, well, thank you Mabel. And goodnight to you as well.” Ford smiled gently down at her, and patted her head. Dipper gulped, and moved to stand directly in front of Ford. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. “G-Goodnight, Great Uncle Ford!”

Dipper waited anxiously, until Ford’s six fingered hand patted him on the head, ruffling his already messy hair. “Goodnight, Dipper.” Dipper relaxed, let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and grinned back up at his uncle.

“Alright, now it’s time for you two to go to bed. No more freebies, ya hear?” Stan spoke up, crossing his arms. “I mean it.”

“We know!!” Dipper and Mabel called back, already halfway up the stairs. Stan sighed once they were gone, his entire posture loosening. His eyes still stayed on the spot they disappeared, clearly very fond of the two young children.

“Well, anyway. I guess we’d be getting ready for bed, too.” He turned and smiled tiredly at Ford. “These old bones need a rest after a day like this. I’m sure yours do, too.” Stan paused, a thought occurring to him. “Do you know where you’re gonna sleep?”

“I–” Ford started. He paused, cleared his throat, and started again. “Yes. I’ll be sleeping in my old study from before.”

“Soos’ break room, huh… “ Stan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well, not anymore, I guess. Gotta tell him that tomorrow.” He turned to Ford and smiled crookedly. “Well, let me know if you need anything. I bet we’ve got a big day ahead of us.” He patted Ford on the back good naturedly, and headed off towards the stairs. “G’night, Sixer.”

Ford stood still, his eyes trained on Stanley’s back as he disappeared down the hall. His eyes drifted down to his clenched fist, and slowly, silently, unclenched his fingers, and stared at his six-fingered hand. A long moment passed. Finally, he let his arm drop back to his side, and sighed.

“… Goodnight, Stanley.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I'm not really a writer. I'm an artist. But I've sorta been accidentally writing minifics on my main and art tumblr lately, and this was one of them. Here's the original post (tho i cleaned it up a little here) http://saisai-chan.tumblr.com/post/141468294724/suddenly-wondering-what-wouldve-happened-had
> 
> So, uh, yeah, haha


End file.
